


Left In the Dark

by RiseoftheFallenPsychopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheFallenPsychopath/pseuds/RiseoftheFallenPsychopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim confesses something to Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this one. this is just a one-off that I have been brain storming for a few months now and please be warned there are a lot of triggers in this so please proceed with caution.

‘James I need to tell you something…  
Meet me in the cafe below 221b  
-SH’  
James read the text at a boring meeting and was rather intrigued. While only spectating, Sebastian noticed James’s mood changed. an hour later the meeting ended and James dashed out of the room. James hailed a cab and got in with Seb following. James closed the door before the sniper could get in. Sebastian looked confused. James rolled his eyes and the cab window down, “I’m visiting The virgin, Tiger, get another cab.” Jim said coldly and drove off without another word. Seb hung his jaw open in shock but shook his head and hailed another cab. James took out his phone and tapped a few emails out to distract him from the 15-minute ride. Shortly after, the cab stopped, he paid the cabby and got out. Jim stood in front of the cafe feeling a little nervous but shook his head and walked inside. The cafe was not packed but was not dead either, Jim scanned the place for Sherlock but did not find a mop of brown hair, so chose a booth in the back and waited. Five minutes passed and the detective walked in looking for the criminal. Jim straightened up and waved him down. Sherlock made his way across the room and sat down. Jim gave him a soft smile but noticed that Sherlock looked nervous. “You seem on edge, love.” Jim said and noticing Sherlock give a face at the name ‘love’. Sherlock took a deep breath and exhaled, “James, I’ve come to tell you that, I can not-” The detective was cut off by a kiss on the cheek from Molly Hooper. James froze but immediately knew what Sherlock was going to tell him. Sherlock gave a worried look, “I-I’m sorry-” He was cut off by James’s abrupt standing and brushing past him in a hurry. He needed to get out of there. Jim put his phone to his ear and pretended to talk to a client while he walked out of the cafe and turned the corner. He put the phone down once he felt he was safe from Sherlock's view and hailed a cab. He held his composer in the cab and as he walked into his small two-story flat. “Seb!?” He shouted as he took his jacket and scarf off. After a good ten minutes the tears came, he cried silent tears as he took off his tie and went upstairs to his room. He started the shower as he peeled his suit off, feeling defeated and empty. As he stepped into the pouring water, he let go. Weeping and letting out sob after sob. An hour past and James got out, feeling tired and raw from crying. As he put on his plaid pajama bottoms he saw his razor blade that he often used for cocaine on his nightstand and took it. Rubbing the blade, he thought, as he thought, he grabbed his phone and dialed his number. The baritone voice answered almost urgently, as if he, cared. “James?...” the deep bass voice asked. James swallowed, “Sherlock…” he said through choking tears. “What are you doing? Why did you call?” the voice said, sounding worried, and frantic. “I’m leaving a note…” James answered. The voice on the other side let out a small breath.”I love you, Sherlock Holmes…”.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a little note as well, I love Jim Moriarty as a character and I love Andrew Scott as an actor so writing this was heartbreaking. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
